


Please Dont Touch

by saragapen



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [7]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gumlee - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, and some body worship, but mostly just fluff, idk what im doing, my head canons, spicy at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: A One-shot for Halloween. Not really 'Halloween' themed but it entails demonic morphing so I'd classify it as spooky. Just a dumb fluff one-shot I wanted to do (and was requested to do) of Marshall's unique body getting some love.





	Please Dont Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsculentEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/gifts).



> honestly, this is really dumb and I apologize in advance. regardless, I hope you enjoy! oh and Happy Halloween!

 

  
~*~

 

A heavy breath escaped parted lips but was quickly cut short by a returning pair of taffy ones. Two pairs of lips moved in unison until a wet muscle prodded for an entrance. Of course, Lee obliged to the welcoming of the other's tongue, getting more than excited than he already was. Gumball, someone who'd initiated this rather intimate make-out scene, was rather pleased with the others' actions, wasting no time in entering the others mouth.

Starting with the teeth, he licked at the front, moving slowly in onto the other's tongue before onto the back rows of teeth and finally back to the front again; taking his time with Lee's fangs and really getting a feel for them with his tongue. It was quite odd for the vampire though, Gumball had never before focused so heavily on his teeth, but Marshall didn't hate it. Though he couldn't say he enjoyed it either.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lee smacked his lips once or twice, until his bruised lips were all healed up before watching Gumball's reaction. Gumball didn't say much to Lee's dismay, he simply pursed his lips and sat back a little, getting off Marshall only for a brief moment. Lee tried following behind, perching up on his elbows to get up as well but was stopped by two gentle hands that softly rested themselves on Marshall's chest.

This time, Lee pursed his lips though did not question Gumball's weird behaviour. Ever since he'd been called over by the gum royal, he hasn't heard Gumball say a single word. Marshall was called over by Gumball with an excuse of "Not being able to sleep" and once he had arrived, he was gladly welcomed by pink lips attacking his own. Of course, Lee didn't mind that but when asked: "why the sudden love?" Gumball ignored, returning to kiss his vampire, constantly switching from French to normal only to focus on Marshall's teeth. At some point in their heated dance, Marshall stopped questioning it and let Gumball unfold his plans at his own pace. Which, in turn, ended up with Marshall laying on the bed and Gumball quietly straddling his hips.

Marshall laid back down in bed, sighing softly and just staring at the ceiling, annoyed a little but it didn't matter. He didn't have a choice now. Gumball's hands smoothly trailed lower, moving to the sides a bit so his thumbs ran over the vampire's nipples and teasing them with his thumbs from over the cloth. Oddly, Gumball's expression refused to change. Marshall let his mouth fall open, letting out deep breaths but refused to make any more noise.

Red eyes were swiftly blankets by pale lids as Gumball moved his hands to pinch at the nubs, trying to get a sound out of Lee but he was stubborn. Though, Lee was clearly enjoying the treatment; his scrunched-up face and painted nails that grazed the bedspread gave it away. After two or so more squeezes, Gumball decided to move on with what he was doing, gliding his hands lower down Marshall's sides until he was firmly grasping at the other's waist.

"You're so sensitive to my touch..." Marshall's eyes shot open. Whether it was the fact that this was the first-time gumball had spoken ever since Marshall had gotten to the room or the embarrassment that followed with the truth of the words that caused a dark blush to dust on Lee's cheeks, he did not know. Though, he knew better than to make a snarky remark and ruin the heat filled moment. Pleased again, gumball smiled. moving his hands, gumball grabbed on to Marshall's hands and gently placed kisses on each knuckle, taking his time and making Marshall's blush grow by the innocent affection he still had to get used to.

Regardless of what Lee had initially planned, Marshall questioned: "Is every-... Are you-..." Well, at least he tried to but ended up stopping himself. His hesitation made Gumball smile, moving so his hands were intertwined with Marhsall's and at either side of the vampires head; pinning Marshall. Gumball internally planned to answer Lee's question but he wanted to try something out; something he'd done before kind of' but focus more on it.

Hovering over the other again, he attached his lips to the vampire's neck, gently tainting the skin with kisses. He started off from right under his jaw, slowly peppering the kisses lower until he reached the other's collar which sadly blocked his way from going any lower. Annoyed a little, he swiftly pulled his hands away from Marshall's and undid the first two buttons of Lee's shirt before quickly returning his hands to their prior position, not removing his lips. When the barrier was gone, he continued lower but avoided Marshall's bite marks for now. Honestly, Lee wanted Gumball to hurry the fuck up. It had been glob knows how long of making out and now all Gumball was doing was softly kissing his neck, returning back up once he reached Marshall's collarbone. Though, when Gumball decided to stop and focus on Marshall's bite marks, Marshall flinched away.

Gumball didn't push on, he knew Marshall would be uncomfortable; expected it actually. Sitting back up, Gumball let go of Marshall's hands, moving them back on to his waist. With his lips pursed in thought, he didn't know whether to be annoyed or angry at Lee's actions, though he was definitely upset. "I-..." he took a deep breath, sliding his hand slowly under Lee's shirt and placing them on to his stomach. "I want to try something new."

All the uncomfortable feelings Lee had gathered up swiftly dissipated at the sound of Gumball's words, a snarky remark tickling the tip of his tongue; itching to be said. "So that's why you were doing all this? Prince Gumball just wanted to get a little kinky with his lover, huh? ~ Explains why you weren't saying anything; you were just too embarrassed to reveal your nasty side. ~" Regardless of this not being the intention at all, Gumball simply smiled and nodded. Lee knew this wasn't a normal reaction, if Gumball was embarrassed, he'd be bright red though Marshall's excitement and kinky thoughts were blurring his sense of judgment. Quickly slipping from under Gumball's grip (Gumball assisting him by getting off) he quickly removed the remainder of his flannel and sat topless on his knees in front of his prince. "So what are we trying today?!"

Gumball opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut his mouth again, hesitating and thinking things through. He knew what he was about to do could really mess his relationship with Marshall but he had to do this or else he might never get the courage again. Deciding that now was the best time, he reached over and gently grabbed on to Lee's hands again. Swallowing the ball of needles in his throat, he let his eyes fall on Lee's now concerned eyes, starting to feel like this kink might just be something outrageous. "Take out your wings, Lee."

And outrageous it was. Lee scoffed a little in discomfort, trying to push down his panic but it was obvious in his speech. "Why? I-... I mean if you wanna have sex in the air, my wings aren't necessary. They don't need to be shown..." Marshall's words hushed themselves near the end, the itch to flee out the window rising and quite badly.

"No, Lee. I need you to take your wings out." Determined to make Marshall oblige, he grasped at the hands in his own tightly. Marshall was obviously not excited about this, his smile dropping thrown to a weary frown.

Gumball wasn't aware of this until recently but Marshall had really bad body image issues. He was ok with the more human side of his form but any other things such as transforming into demonic beings, he was not ok with. Sure, to scare people off was fine and in certain scenarios, helpful but when it came to accepting that it could be normal or accepting it was a part of him; he couldn't do it. He absolutely  _hated_ it. Every time he'd see himself in those forms, he'd be utterly disgusted and displeased by what he was. All of which Gumball found out from a tape recording of Marshall's voice he really shouldn't have heard. And now, all he was trying to do was help Lee see that theirs nothing wrong with him, regardless of what he transformed into.

Marshall was not aware of these intentions and quite frankly, did not care. He was not going to do this, no matter how good of a pounding Gumball could (or would) give him. "No. Gumball." Marshall tried pulling his hands away from Gumball's but did not use a lot of force. He didn't want to. He wanted Gumball to realize that he wasn't ok with this; that this was something he would rather go in the sun then do.

Regardless of knowing this, Gumball kept a firm grasp on Marshall's hand. "Marshall, there's no need to worry. I'm not going to be afraid nor will I find you disgusting. I just want to take the time and admire the entirety of you with all your additions." Gumball really didn't want to force Marshall, he wanted Marshall to oblige and not put up such a fight. If there was one thing Gumball hated the most, it was when Marshall looked at him with such panic in his eyes. The same look Marshall was giving him right now but he knew he had to be strong. He was doing this for the better.

"You... You think this is some kind of joke; some kind of chick flick where you can make all my problems go away with sweet words?!" No, Gumball was clearly aware it wasn't. "Do you have any clue what you're asking me to do?! Do you have any idea what could happen to you? To us? No Gumball," Lee pulled his hands away again and this time Gumball let his hands free. "I'm not risking it..."

Avoiding eye contact, Gumball balled up his fists. He absolutely  _hated_  when things didn't go his way and now that Marshall had hinted the possibility of their relationship being broken, he didn't want to continue with his pianos. But he had to. "Marshall," Violet eyes shifted back on to scarlet ones with determination, "it's ok. I'm just going make you get used to them in from of me for now; a little at a time. No one's going to rush you and no one's going to judge you. There's nothing to be afraid-..."

"What?" Marshall scoffed, further moving away from gumball and off his bed. "Nothing to be afraid of? Gumball, I'm  _The Vampire King._ I don't morph into fluffy animals, I turn in to horrible looking demons!" Gumball couldn't really say anything; he already knew all of this. Regardless, he watched Marshall's actions quietly, internally hoping Marshall wouldn't leave.

Thankfully, Marshall didn't leave but sadly, he started morphing into one of his most horrifying demonic beings. Wings cascading from one end of the room to the other yet they were still folded; his large back hunched over the bed, briefly grazing against the roof; giant claws pierced and scratched in to the perfect wooden floor; piercing scarlet eyes glared back in to now frightened violet ones and the once 'human' Marshall had fully transformed in to something he really wasn't; A monster.

It didn't take long for Marshall to realize that all his theories about gumball being petrified of his demonic form to unfold before him, shooting pain straight to his heart. He wanted to stay like that a bit longer, hold his stern posture and maybe even add a roar to make him twice as scary but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to. Saddened, he relaxed and curled into himself a little. His wings slowly wrapping around his figure as he sat down on the ground and held on to his knees, trying to hide himself from Gumball (not turning back in to a vampire since he knew he was able to control his emotions better the bigger he was.) "How can you help me when you yourself are too scared..."

Gumball truly was terrified, this he couldn't deny. Frozen in fear and nearly trembling in his spot though Marshall's voice knocked him out of his state. Marshall was in fact right which greatly saddened Gumball but he didn't want this to be his defeat. He had started this plan with hard determination and he planned on completing it. So, swallowing the ball of needles jammed in his throat, he slowly got off his bed and walked towards Lee before placing a gentle hand on his wings. Marshall flinched before scuttling as far back against the wall he could, further upsetting Gumball but he didn't push it. Instead, he pursed his lips and kept his eyes glued at the vampire and didn't move any closer. "Lee." He called out but to no avail; Marshall made no signs to point out he was listening. "Marshall." Gumball tried again and got the same answer; nothing. Now slightly annoyed, he huffed and tried one last time. "Marshall Lee Abadeer look at me this instant." Gumball didn't want to force Marshall into doing anything but the taffy was starting to run out of options and failure was not any of them.

It took a second or two but Marshall eventually bit on his tongue and cracked open his wing enough to be able to see his lover through the tiny gap. Pleased, Gumball continued again. "I- I know this will be hard for you... I know that you're going to show me all the worst forms of you to prove a point (you already have) but I'm still here to help you. We can't get to a 100 without first reaching 1. We need to start low. One small step at a time." Gumball slowly inched closer. "And besides, this way I'll be less terrified and you can be more comfortable... We can work together and help each other." Eventually, Gumball was right in front of Marshall again, a hand stretched out to touch the cascaded ligaments but hesitated. "It's about time you let me love the  _entire_  you..."

Marshall closed his wings entirely at first, completely blocking out Gumball again but after a few seconds of thinking, the wings timidly slid apart and allowed Gumball to reach closer. Gumball doing exactly that. He crammed his fear into the back of his head and made full contact with the beast before him, moving closer and closer until he was easily able to hug the others legs. Neither said a word for a few minutes, both waiting patiently for the others next move but when Marshall realized he was supposed to respond, he started over thinking. Another second or two passed before Lee was able to calm his mind down and slowly start transforming back to his vampire form; the form he was more comfortable with. "You sure...? You can still go back on your word and I'll pretend this never happened..." Lee shifted in his position until his arms were tightly wrapped around his gum boyfriend and his head desperately nestled in the crook of Gumball's neck. "You won't like what I am..."

"That's for me to decide." Gumball simply stated, moving his arms to wrap around Marshall before placing a kiss on his boyfriends head to further comfort the dork. "I'm sure."

 

~*~

 

"Marshall," Gumball cupped Marshall's cheek, gently gliding his thumb over the remainder of the skin. Lee looked up from his lap at the call of his name and affectionate touch, the same uneasiness from before trapped in his eyes. The two had moved from standing and back on to the lush bed. Marshall sat against the headboard, legs crossed and arms gently in his lap, clasped hands fidgeting with each other whereas Gumball sat right in front of him on his knees, thoughts still jumbled in his mind but starting to clear up enough to make a better decision (and approach) than the one he just had. "I know that how I approached this was absolutely horrible and- and I want you to know that you don't have to do this- not right now at least. I proposed the offer, I want you to think about it and reflect upon it. This must be really hard for you right? Oh jeez... I just- I don't know, it worked out a lot better in my head and it ended up being wrong but I guess I was never able to guess right when it ca,e to you." Regardless of the tension and awkward moment of the situation, a smile still crept on to his lips. Fond memories flooded back to Gumball as he recalled how frustrated he used to be at first from being unable to understand how Marshall worked but as time went on, that frustration turned in to interest, then into care and finally, into love that still stayed to this day. "I want you to want this just as much as I do..."

"Hey, Gumball," It was Lee's turn to speak up, knocking Gumball out of his thoughts. A goofy smile was upheld but sadness still laced within it. "I do want to... I don't want to hate what I am... it's tiring, it hurts, it's just- it's just something I don't want to go through anymore. But." Marshall paused, the smile now pressed into a straight line and scarlet eyes wondering Gumball's still clothed torso. A lanky hand reached out, comfortingly rubbing Gumball's chest, easing him into what he was about to say. "I want to find comfort in you. I've already started opening up to you but I want you to return the gesture. I want you to confide in me; I want you to rant to me when there are political issues -- when you're in a jumble and need to let go." Marshall's eyes finally looked up in to fear stricken Violet ones. He could feel Gumball's heart pick up speed but Gumball's face refused to show how he actually felt. "I may not be able to solve your problems but I'd love to give you the illusion."

Gumball inhaled a deep breath in through his nose, eyes darting from one object in the room to another, a pink hand finding its way in through taffy strands. "I-" Gumball started but stopped himself, swallowing whatever saliva was in his dry moth before giving lee a nod. "I accept." This was no easy task for either of them but the fact that they were at least trying for one another was enough to soften both of their hearts.

Gumball gave a soft smile and Marshall returned it before quickly taking his chance and placing a peck on the taffy lips. "Let's get this started." Lee peeked up a little in his spot before hunching slightly, allowing to a small pair of wings to flutter out from his back. They were really small compared to the ones he'd shown earlier, expanded wings barely peeking out from the edge of his shoulders in width. And in height, the very tips were at his mid-neck and the very bottom barely reaching mid back. "Starting small." Marshall restated, more to himself. Gumball understood the reconfirmation and reached out for marshals hands, grasping them firmly before placing a kiss on the backs.

"I'm going to do a simple therapy; touch therapy. It doesn't sound like a lot but it's basically getting you used to the feeling of someone touching your wings. It takes time, it's a long process but it's best for us. We're not running out of time anytime soon. Once you're comfortable enough with these wings, we can move on to whatever thing next you'd like." Marshall shifted his mouth to the side, debating if this would actually work or not but he trusted Gumball with his life (well, whatever he had now) so this was nothing. He nodded. "Alright, turn around so I can see your wings."

Marshall shook his head no. Confused, Gumball tried to ask why but before he could, Marshall shuffled his way into Gumball's lap, his ligaments comfortable wrapped around the taffy torso. "This is a lot more comfortable..." Marshall mumbled before burying his forehead into the crook of the other's neck. Gumball couldn't deny that so a simple laugh escaped his lips as a response. Pleased by this response, Marshall fluttered his wings to gain Gumball's focus again. "Come on you dork! Time might not kill me but the sun will!"

With another laugh, Gumball shook his head. "You're a dingus." It wasn't meant as an insult and Marshall wasn't offended, instead, a dorky smile graced his lips. "Alright, I'm going to softly touch your wings, just tell me if it hurt or how long you can take before it gets uncomfortable, ok?" Marshall hummed a yes and Gumball moved his hands to gentle grasp at the base. Marshall flinched at first, his wings cascading closed but after a second or two, they opened back up for further inspection. Gumball gently brushed his hands over the additional fragile limb, humming in satisfaction every now and then. After a few minutes, Gumball stopped and placed his hands on Marshall's lower back, allowing him to put his wings away. "You're so... Interesting..." Marshall didn't know whether to take Gumball's words kindly or not, completely confused as to what Gumball genuinely meant with those words. "You always seem to keep this form but there are so many other forms of you that no one knows of; no ones discovered. You're so unique and I just-..." Gumball placed a kiss on Marshall's shoulder before continuing. "I feel so honoured to have the privilege of seeing all these parts of you." No response came from Lee, dead silence. He didn't even move but Gumball knew he was still awake. As silent seconds passed, Gumball grew weary and when Gumball was at his peek worry, Marshall pulled away from the other's torso only to reveal streaming tears dripping down pale cheeks. "Oh glob, Marshall, I'm so sorry-..!"

"N-no..." Marshall interrupted, swiftly brushing away the tears before giving Gumball a tight embrace. "Glob... I've never heard someone speak so highly of me... Especially about my monstrous side and I-..." Marshall sighed and pulled away, tears still trickling but out of happiness. "I love you so fucking much!" Not another moment passed before their lips were locked again, a new sense of passion and love burning with each suck and nibble but glob, did they both need this sense of relief.

They hadn't done anything special, just another night of feeling each other (just in a lot different way) but somehow it felt like they'd fallen even more in love with one other.

 

~*~


End file.
